Proche Paradis
by Sarah Londubat-Rogue
Summary: Séquelle de "Le cri silencieux" qu'il vaut mieux avoir lu. Harry s'est réveillé mais est hanté par une découverte effrayante à ses yeux ... Les conséquences de la Guerre deviennent trop difficiles à supporter, beaucoup trop ... OS, HPDM


**Bonjour ! Voici la suite -au départ imprévue- de **_**Le Cri Silencieux.**_

**Comme je l'ai dit, au départ, cela devait simplement être un OS. Mais bon, une fois encouragée, pourquoi ne pas tenter une suite ? Ce n'est pas du tout le même genre. Si Drago était délicieusement malheureux et désespéré, Harry est plutôt du genre dépressif et suicidaire.**

_**Blabla habituel**_** : Rien n'est à moi, blablabla, homophobes, bye bye, blablabla, les autres, bonne lecture, blablabla …**

**Ah, et avant de vous laisser lire, je voudrais remercier les anonymes laissant des reviews, sachez que même si je ne peux pas répondre, je suis chaque fois vraiment très touchée. Une petite dédicace à **_**Aiko**_** qui a reviewé en anonyme sur **_**Le Cri Silencieux, **_**et qui m'a émue, et vraiment touchée. Je ne m'arrêterais pas si tôt, rien que pour tes compliments … :$ **

**Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Proche paradis**

* * *

Je n'étais nulle part. Il n'y avait rien. Il ne se passait rien.

Déçu ? Je ne peux pas dire cela. Sûrement un peu, quand même. Les sorciers ne croient pas en une entité supérieure. La vie après, oui, certains y croient. Tous l'espèrent. Sinon, il n'y aurait pas de fantômes, n'est-ce pas ?

Serais-je le seul à connaitre la vérité ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne ressentais rien, je ne me souviens de rien. J'ai fermé les yeux, certain de mourir, et je me suis réveillé, comme après une cuite au Whisky Pur-feu. Enlacé. Aimé. Avec un mal de tête atroce, mais rien n'avait changé.

Comment aurais-je pu deviner qu'en réalité, plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés, entre temps ? Je n'aurais pas pu. C'était terrible. C'est terrible.

Plusieurs choses avaient quand même changé. Cette sorte de trêve Gryffondo-Serpentarde. L'élection du nouveau directeur de Poudlard, découlant ainsi celle des professeurs manquants. Le suicide d'une élève de Serpentard, trop frêle pour supporter le poids de la guerre et des accusations portées contre sa maison.

Mon infirmité.

Si cela s'était passé dans un film moldu, le grand héros se serait réveillé des mois après, sans aucune séquelle. Juste à temps pour témoigner lors des procès. Il serait en pleine forme pour les sélections annuelles de l'équipe de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne, les auraient même remportées haut la main.

Oui, cela aurait été parfait. Marié à son amour pour Noël ?

Mais ici, c'est la réalité. Dans la réalité, mêmes les « héros » ont du mal à s'en remettre. Pour certains, cela signifie quelques séances de thérapie pendant quelques semaines, voire quelques mois. Pour d'autres, c'est un peu de rééducation, rien de bien grave. Certains se suicident, même. Cela s'est déjà vu. C'est le genre de choses qui fait peur aux gens, je crois. Je ne suis plus sûr de rien.

Pour moi, c'était perdu. Je ne sentirais plus jamais ma fesse droite. Ni tout le côté rattaché avec.

Drago dit que cela ne le dérange pas. Il dit que rien n'a plus d'importance, maintenant que je suis enfin réveillé. Il dit qu'il _m'aime_ comme ça. Il me dit toujours que je suis beau.

Parce que c'est beau, un homme à moitié immobile, qui boite et qui a un visage maintenant inexpressif ? C'est beau ? C'est beau, les cicatrices post-opératoires, grandes comme un avant-bras ?

Les journaux- ces nids d'ordures- affichent tous les mêmes titres.

« LE GRAND HEROS ENFIN DE RETOUR ! » « LE SURVIVANT DEVENU VAINQUEUR EST PARMI NOUS ! » « QUI VEUT SAVOIR CE QUI EST ARRIVE A NOTRE HEROS NATIONAL ? »

On sait. Rendez-vous en page 3. Avec, bien évidemment, des photos de ma remontée miraculeuse. Le Sauveur en complet trois pièces, photo retouchée du bal de ma Quatrième Année.

Allez tous au diable-qui-n'existe-pas.

Quel dommage …

* * *

Le ciel est noir, les hiboux hululent au dehors. Il fait une chaleur à crever, ici. Pourtant les pièces de Poudlard sont enchantées pour être toujours agréables.

Pourquoi ai-je chaud ? J'ai chaud parce que je suis aimé. J'ai chaud parce que je me sens bien, dans les bras de celui que j'aime. Je me sens bien. J'aime la chaleur en général. Quand je vivais chez les Dursley, il faisait toujours trop froid, l'Oncle Vernon voulait diminuer ses factures (1). La chaleur est, pour moi, synonyme de sécurité et de bien-être.

Comme Drago.

Depuis mon réveil, il ne me laisse jamais seul. Je ne lui en veux pas. J'ai besoin de lui, moi aussi. Avoir survécu à la Guerre relève déjà du miracle, alors notre amour doit être préservé.

Je l'aime, mais j'étouffe. Je dois sortir d'ici. Je dois m'en aller.

Doucement, je m'échappe de l'étreinte du beau blond qui dort dans mon lit. Je l'aime, mais je dois partir. J'en ai besoin. Plus que je n'ai besoin de sa présence.

La lourde tapisserie qui masque l'entrée de nos appartements retombe contre le mur dans un bruit mat, et je m'évade. Je laisse libre cours à mes envies, enfin je peux aller où je le désire.

Où je le désire …

La tour d'astronomie en premier. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas eu le loisir de contempler les étoiles de tout mon soul. J'en profite pour parler à ceux qui ne sont plus là. A Sirius. A Remus que je n'ai pas revu depuis son départ pour les combats. A mes parents. A Rogue aussi. Pas à Dumbledore, parce que je ne saurais jamais quoi lui dire. J'en profite pour les remercier, tous. Pour leur dire que je les aime.

Que j'aurais aimé les rejoindre …

Les étoiles clignotent sous mes yeux, et la lune, parfaitement ronde, m'aveugle. Je me hais d'avoir eu de telles pensées. Drago a besoin de moi. Je ne peux pas partir maintenant. Je n'en ai pas le droit.

Comme toutes choses inatteignables, les astres me lassent vite. Mes pas m'emmènent autre part, là où ils le veulent. Je ne m'arrête jamais, je veux tout voir.

Tout voir avant de mourir.

La tête remplie de sombres pensées, je m'arrête devant la gargouille du bureau du directeur. Je ne sais pas si Minerva McGonagall a déjà prit ses fonctions, et, pour ainsi dire, je m'en fiche. Je monte quand même.

Tous les tableaux dorment, et je dois quand même avouer que j'aimerais bien retourner dans mon lit également. Sur le bureau directorial, un coupe-papier attire mon attention. Un beau coupe-papier en argent et incrusté de pierres précieuses. Serait-il assez coupant pour … Mes interrogations sont remises à plus tard car mon être tout entier est attiré par une force inconnue qui se révèle être cachée dans un des placards sculptés du bureau. Je m'approche, sans aucune crainte. Comme si mon inconscient savait que je n'avais rien à y perdre.

En même temps, je le sais aussi.

Les portes s'ouvrent d'elles-mêmes, laissant apparaître une sorte de Pensine, en plus travaillée, et fabriquée dans une matière qui rappelle l'ébène. Non pas que je sois fin connaisseur, mais passer des vacances dans un manoir de l'époque moderne, ça apporte quelques notions. Le propriétaire maniaque du manoir étant pour beaucoup, aussi.

Animé par une attraction irrépressible, je m'approche. Et là, que vois-je ?

Je les vois, eux. Je les vois tous. Ils ne sont pas le fruit de mon imagination. Ils ne sont pas non plus le fruit du miroir du Riséd. Je le sais, je le sens. Ils sont là, comme si je les voyais à travers une fenêtre. Comme s'il me suffisait d'ouvrir cette fenêtre pour les atteindre.

« Nous sommes tellement fiers de toi, mon chéri. » me dit Maman.

« Tu es devenu si fort, mon fils. » ajoute Papa.

Sirius sourit, et fait mine de m'ébouriffer. Remus est resplendissant. Je remarque avec amusement que Tonks (2) à passé un bras possessif autour de sa taille, son sourire caché par ses cheveux roses plus pétillants que jamais. Colin m'adresse un grand sourire enjoué, ses yeux rayonnants sous ses mèches blondes. Dumbledore me lance un regard par-dessus ses demi-lunes. C'est irréel. J'ai l'impression de rêver. Sont-ils vraiment entrain de me parler ?

Le paradis n'est-il pas censé ne pas exister ?

Quelque chose de chaud roule sur ma joue, et s'échoue sur mes lèvres. Son goût salé s'étend sur mes papilles, et les autres suivent. Cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas pleuré. Je n'y arrivais plus. Rien ne me faisait « ressentir ». A part Drago. Drago a toujours été cette espèce d'exception un peu étrange qui parvenait à me faire réagir.

Je plonge mes doigts dans la surface miroitante de la « Pensine ». Evidemment rien ne se passe, même si Maman tente d'attraper mes doigts. Mon bras retombe mollement contre mon corps, et je souris à travers mes larmes. Ils sont là, quelque part. Je n'ai jamais été seul, abandonné. Ils vivent encore. Dumbledore incline légèrement la tête, et pointe mon cœur de sa main droite, toujours calcinée, même dans la Mort.

Je sais qu'ils sont là. Ils l'ont toujours été. Peut-être que, finalement, le paradis n'est qu'un endroit que chacun de nous possède au fond de soi-même. Peut-être que c'est comme cela qu'il faut le voir. Avec les yeux que notre cœur possède. Pas les nôtres.

La surface redevient impénétrable, et les portes se referment. Le double-miroir me renvoie mon pathétique reflet qui semble me demander ce que je fais là au lieu d'être avec celui que j'aime, et qui est encore en vie pour moi. Pour nous. Je me le demande aussi.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite de toute ma courte vie. Même Voldemort ne me fera jamais courir ainsi. Je dévale les escaliers, me rattrape aux coins des murs pour tourner le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à notre chambre et j'en arrache presque la tapisserie- affreuse, au passage- qui en masque l'entrée. Même ma jambe immobile ne me ralentirait pas. Pour une fois, la magie semble s'y être mêlée, à cet instant, je suis en grande forme. Essoufflé, je me débarrasse de tous les vêtements que j'ai pu enfiler avant de quitter notre petit « cocon » et je me glisse silencieusement sous les couvertures.

Les nobles Malefoy ayant toujours eu le sommeil léger, alors il faut qu'il se réveille. Me maudissant mentalement, je me coule dans ses bras, et lui embrasse la clavicule, tendrement. Il soupire de contentement, et enfonce son nez parfait dans le creux de mon épaule. Dans le noir, je cache mon sourire amoureux.

« Où étais-tu ? » Souffle-t-il.

Mais ses paupières se referment déjà, et les miennes l'imitent. Avant de sombrer dans les méandres du sommeil, je lui dis ces trois petits mots magiques, en silence.

Je ne sais pas si je lui raconterais tout, demain, quand nos esprits seront assez éveillés pour comprendre. Je ne sais même pas si je m'en souviendrais. Je sais que je ne lui parlerais pas de mes pensées nocturnes, sachant qu'il les connait déjà.

Je ne sais qu'une chose.

Je sais que, quelque part, quelqu'un sera toujours là pour moi. Il faut juste que je le garde contre moi.

**FIN**

* * *

**Voili, voilou ! Personnellement, je trouve que c'est une mauvaise fin, et une mauvaise suite. Mais, maintenant que c'est écrit, je le poste ! A vous ?**

**(1)Malheureusement, ce détail est véridique. Le grand-père d'une de mes amies ne mettait pas le chauffage et interdisait à sa femme de se laver chez EUX pour réduire les dépenses. Evidemment, il était plein aux as…**

**(2) Cela m'arrache le cœur de caser Rem' avec Tonks. Pour moi, c'est Remus ET Sirius, point barre !**


End file.
